Your Life is Wonderful, Charlie Brown!
by Ballz Mahoney
Summary: A Peanuts retelling of the classic Christmas story! Charlie Brown is once again depressed during Christmas time, but this year seems worse than usual. With the help of an angel, he'll find out that he has a wonderful life. Rated T for some dark themes
1. Chapter 1

Your Life is Wonderful, Charlie Brown

By Sean Mahoney

**A/N: Given the nature of Charlie Brown, I was very surprised that nobody ever made a version of **_**It's A Wonderful Life**_** for him (I mean if Johnny Bravo got one then certainly our bald friend deserves one). This story is meant to be stand alone: it doesn't affect or isn't affected by any of my other stories. I hope you enjoy it and have yourself a very Merry Christmas!**

** Part I**

"Rats…", it was December 24th and Charlie Brown had once again spent a good hour waiting by the mailbox to see if he had gotten any Christmas cards but alas, the only mail was a bill for his parents and a couple of perfume scented cards for his beagle, Snoopy. He didn't bother taking the mail in, he was sure Snoopy would have been excited to look in the mailbox and get them himself.

Charlie Brown sighed, he had hoped that he would have been happier this Christmas: he had spent most of last year's Christmas season moping around, depressed at the holiday. Last year he was upset over the very concept of the holiday; everybody else seemed to be in this festive mood but he just couldn't feel it himself. Everything to him was so commercial; everything that was once magical about the holiday was cheapened by greed and vanity. Thankfully, his best friend: Linus van Pelt had made him realize that no amount of commercialism could ruin what Christmas really was about which gave Charlie Brown a renewed faith in the holiday. He now fully appreciated the meaning of the holiday yet he was still depressed. Granted, it didn't take much to make Charlie Brown feel depressed, but he had noted that it was much more intense during the holiday season.

Though the purpose of the holiday was to celebrate the birth of the savior, it was equally meant to be a time for family and friends. While he had a loving family, Charlie Brown felt depressed over his lack of friends. He watched all of the other kids ice skating, building snowmen, having snow fights and he was left out of it. All of the camaraderie everybody else had during the Christmas season was lost to Charlie Brown.

"I shouldn't feel this way today, not on Christmas Eve." He sighed; he knew what he had to do; though he certainly didn't like the idea very much. He walked down the block where he spotted a simply made wooden stand with a sign which read, "Psychiatric Help 5 cents". The doctor wasn't in at the moment, but he saw her building a snowman with a cute girl with curly red hair named Frieda. His doctor looked over at him, rolled her eyes, mumbled something to Frieda who quickly gave Charlie Brown a friendly wave before walking off, and walked towards her stand. She brushed off the snow that accumulated on her stand and flipped the lower sign changing her status from being 'out' to 'real in'.

Lucy smiled, "So Charlie Brown, how may I help you today?"

"Well Lucy, it's just that…" Lucy cleared her throat loudly, interrupting Charlie Brown. He rolled his eyes and dropped a nickel inside her aluminum can. She grinned as she shook her can, admiring the metallic sound it produced.

"Oh how I do love nickels! There's nothing like the sound of cold hard cash to sooth the nerves! So, what's today's problem, Charlie Brown?"

"I've just been feeling really depressed over the Christmas season Lucy."

She groaned, "Not this again…".

"I know I should be happy, and it's not that I'm upset over the blatant commercialism and cheapening of the holiday like I was last year; I just feel like nobody really cares about me this Christmas. No one has sent me any Christmas cards or invited me to do anything with them."

Lucy shrugged, "Why would anybody?"

"I don't know, I was just kind of hoping that people might open up a bit to me on Christmas, maybe treat me a little better; give me a chance."

"Charlie Brown, after that disaster of a play you directed us through last year, I don't think anybody is going to show you any special kindness during this season!"

Charlie Brown frowned and stared down at his shoes, he had expected that kind of answer. Nobody liked him what so ever, and not even Christmas would change that fact. He sighed, "I wish there was something to do."

Lucy sat silently for a moment and began strumming the surface of her stand in thought. "You know what Charlie Brown, I bet if you started working on your shortcomings…of which there are many… people may begin to respect you more."

"I suppose that would work but wouldn't know where to even start…"

Lucy grinned, "Oh yes you do! Let's start with your most obvious weakness: your wishy-washiness! If you were able to fix that many of your other problems would fall right into place!"

"Lucy, if I knew how to get rid of my wishy-washiness I sure wouldn't be sitting here today…"

She sniggered and muttered, "Oh yeah sure!" and then spoke up, "Look Charlie Brown, what you need to do is simply commit to something! By showing commitment you will combating your innate wishy-washy nature! It just so happens I know a few people who are raising money for the orphanage down in front of the library right now. I'm sure they could use any help; I think you should head down there and offer your services."

Charlie Browned, "I suppose that's a good of cause as any! You know I feel really good about this! Thanks Lucy!" Lucy stood up and shook his hand.

"It's always a pleasure you old blockhead! Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going. Frieda and I are going to go dress shopping for Violet's Christmas party tonight!"

"Christmas party?" Lucy's face reddened.

"Oh crud, I wasn't supposed to tell you about that! Oh well, don't worry about it. I'll catch you later." Lucy walked off whistling. Charlie Brown sighed, upset that he had been once again explicitly not invited to one of Violet's parties. Looking down at his feet the entire time, he walked off towards the library.

* * *

As Charlie Brown trudged down towards the library he watched everyone play with each other; without any cares in the world. Franklin, Roy, Shermy, and '5' all seemed to be involved in a snowball fight. A stray snowball had hit Frieda, who was busy gossiping with Eudora, right in the back of the head. Charlie Brown chuckled lightly as he watched the four boys receive admonishment from Frieda; however he ended up walking right into something else.

"Hey, watch out!" He embarrassingly extended his arm to help up the person he accidentally knocked over but recoiled in exasperation when he saw who it was: Violet Grey, the most popular girl in the school and one who especially loathed Charlie Brown. She was accompanied by her marginally (and that's not saying much) less snobby friend, Patty; both wearing sneers on their faces when they saw who they just ran into.

"Oh man Patty, looks like Christmas is ruined! We just ran into Charlie Brown!" The two girls started giggling.

Charlie Brown muttered, "A Merry Christmas to you too" and tried walking past them; they blocked him.

Patty laughed and asked, "Where could you possibly be going Charlie Brown? Nobody in their right mind would want to be around you on Christmas!" Charlie Brown stared down at his feet; he knew Patty was right.

Violet spoke up, "Yeah, I for one know that I don't you want you anywhere near my Christmas party tonight! Everybody in town is going to be there, we don't need you bringing us all down!" Charlie Brown tried to think of something to say back to her but words failed him, he completely agreed with Violet: nobody wanted Charlie Brown around on Christmas.

"Sheesh, it's like you two get snobbier by the day!" Violet, Patty, and Charlie Brown all began coughing; Pig-Pen had approached them. "Do you guys really get a rise out belittling Charlie Brown all of the time? I'd think that you'd have better things to do with your lives!"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Pig-Pen, don't try preaching to us, you're nearly as bad as he is! When are you going to get it into your head that no one wants to deal with somebody as filthy as you?"

Pig-Pen boldly stated, "Cleanliness means little next to inner pureness. I may be a mess on the outside, but I can assure you my thoughts are clean. You girls on the other hand are quite the opposite; sure you may be clean and neat but your thoughts are filthy!"

Patty rolled her eyes, "Ugh, come on let's get out of here! We don't need a lecture right now from our neighborhood trash can!"

Violet nodded, "Yeah, you are right. Pig-Pen I don't care how clean your thoughts are, if you are coming to the party tonight you had better take a bath; in fact to be on the safe side take two! And Charlie Brown I trust I will not be seeing _you_ there!" The two girls walked off giggling leaving an angry Pig-Pen and a distraught Charlie Brown.

"Why don't you stick up for yourself Charlie Brown? Those girls just walked all over you and you didn't say anything!"

Charlie Brown sighed, "Because Violet's right, I'm nothing but a loser; nobody wants me around."

Pig-Pen looked shocked, "You can't just agree with them Charlie Brown! You got to show them that they're wrong! Just look at me! Sure they may call me a mess, but I'm proud of what I am! It was you yourself who said that I could be carrying the soil that was trod upon by Solomon or Nebuchadnezzar or Genghis Khan!"

Charlie Brown smiled briefly remembering the day he said that, but quickly frowned, "I don't know what I have to be proud of…you can't really put a positive spin on wishy-washy loser."

Pig-Pen shrugged, "Well Charlie Brown, I'm sure you'll think of something. Anyway I got to get going. I need to take a bath if I'm going to go to Violet's party!"

Charlie Brown shook his head and muttered, "It's like this entire world is a great ball of compressed irony…"

* * *

As Charlie Brown walked through the center of town he saw a very unfortunate sight; his best friend Linus was in the middle of a one man protest. He was holding a sign which read "Santa is a Scrub!" and was marching back and forth yelling, "Boycott Santa Claus!" His younger brother Re-Run, ever the semi-evangelist, was off a safe distance away holding a tray of buttons which simply stated NO Santa rolling his eyes as passer-bys laughed at him and his brother. Charlie Brown knew better than to try and strike up a conversation with his friend when he was like this. Linus had always had a thing against Santa Claus, as he always overshadowed the lesser known Great Pumpkin. Linus felt that Santa gave out gifts because it was expected of him; the Great Pumpkin did so out of a higher moral obligation. Obviously Charlie Brown was separated from his best friend by clear denominational differences.

* * *

Lucy leaned against her beloved's piano like she had done many times before. As per usual, Schroeder was playing a beautiful melody, composed by Beethoven no doubt. However, beautiful as it may be, it certainly wasn't Christmas music.

"Come on Schroeder, its Christmas Eve, why don't you play something more festive?"

Schroeder sighed, "Fine, give me a suggestion."

"How about Santa Claus is coming to town?"

Schroder groaned, "Too commercial…"

"Sheesh, okay 'Jingle Bells'!"

Schroeder growled, "Too superficial!"

"Good grief Scrooge! How about the 'Little Drummer Boy'? I can't see how even you could complain about that one!"

Schroeder shook his head, "It's a great song Lucy, there's just one itsy problem; I don't play the drum!"

"Well what about 'Dominic the Donkey?'"

Schroeder yelled and swiftly yanked his toy piano from under Lucy's head; causing her head to slam on the floor. "Owch, I was just kidding, I don't even like that song! But come on play something Christmassy!"

"Fine, fine; how about this?" He started to play a song that she recognized as the 'Ukrainian Bell Carol', better known as 'Carol of the Bells': a simple, yet elegant, piece. She smiled and absorbed the music for a moment. She was happy it was Christmas; usually Schroeder would have kicked her out of the house by now, the Christmas spirit must have even penetrated his stone exterior she thought.

As Schroeder finished his piece Lucy spoke up, "So I saw Charlie Brown earlier today, he's depressed again about Christmas!"

Schroeder sighed, "It's always the same with him; why's he so upset this year?"

"He thinks nobody likes him or something, I wasn't really listening."

"He pays money to tell you about his problems and you don't even listen?!"

Lucy got a little offended, "Hey, I gave him advice! That's even better!"

Schroeder groaned, "As if any advice from you could be helpful. What did you tell him?"

Lucy smirked, "I told him to go out and do some volunteer work!"

"How would that help?"

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know. Whenever someone goes to a psychiatrist in a movie they tell them to go do community service or something. I thought it was a good idea."

"You sure are a unique one Lucy…"

Lucy smiled, "That's right, I sure am! And that's what makes you the luckiest guy in the universe."

Schroeder muttered, "Good grief" and then turned attention back to his piano.

* * *

Charlie Brown smiled as he reached the library; the kids raising the money for the orphanage were none other than his friends Peppermint Patty and Marcie. Both saw him as he approached and grinned. Peppermint Patty was the first to greet him, "Chuck! Merry Christmas Eve pal! How're you doing?!"

Marcie smiled and softly said, "Merry Christmas Charles!"

Charlie Brown felt a little warm inside; Patty and Marcie were the first two people to bother wishing him a Merry Christmas today. Maybe Lucy was right, this volunteering thing may just be what he needed. "Merry Christmas to both of you as well! I heard from Lucy that you were raising money for the orphanage, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?"

Peppermint Patty thought to herself, "Well…I don't know…Well I guess Marcie and I could use a break. What say you watch over our spot here for the next hour?"  
Charlie Brown nodded, "Sure thing." How hard could it be?

Marcie smiled, "Oh thank you, Charles!" The two of them then briefly explained all he had to do was stand next to the pot of donations, ring a bell, and thank anybody who donated. As they left he looked into the pot and saw that they had been moderately successful. It was mostly full of change, but there were a lot of $1 and $5 bills as well as a few $20s. Charlie Brown thought that this would be a piece of cake. He put on his Santa hat, grabbed the bell, and began ringing.

Unfortunately, less and less people were on the street now that it was approaching evening; everyone wanted to be home on Christmas Eve. Charlie Brown sighed, "Just my luck; I'm going to look like a total idiot to Patty and Marcie not getting any donations.

He continued his hopeless job for a few minutes until someone approached his table. He had recognized the kid from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He was a short kid with dark black hair and crazy sideburns.

He sneered, "What's with the Santa getup, kid?" Charlie Brown recognized the kid as Thibault, a vicious bully who played second baseman on Peppermint Patty's team. Charlie Brown had only met him a few times, but knew he was bad news. "Are you going to answer me dork? What's with the Santa hat and that stupid bell?!"

Charlie Brown stammered, "W-well I'm c-c-collecting donations for the Melendez memorial orphanage and…"

Thibault spit on the ground, "Orphans! Bah, why would I want to donate money to them?! They're lucky they have a roof over their head at all! My dad says we should just close the orphanages and let them fend for themselves! Let the strong survive!"

Charlie Brown stood in awe of the kid's audacity for a moment and then muttered, "So I guess you won't be making a donation, huh?"

Thibault laughed, "We got a regular Einstein on our hands!" He then pulled Charlie Brown's Santa hat off his head and threw it on the ground. "Good luck, chump!" He walked off laughing while Charlie Brown muttered something under his breath.

Charlie Brown sighed, "Can this day get any worse?" As if on cue, the snow began to fall heavier and a very cold wind made Charlie Brown's spine tingle. Soon enough it began to hail out, forcing anyone who was on the streets back in their warm homes while Charlie Brown was stuck out in the street. "Hmph, I bet Marcie and Peppermint Patty forgot about me standing here…"

The freak storm lasted about fifteen minutes; when it ended Charlie Brown was shivering: he had never felt colder in his life. He saw that kindly old Mr. Guaraldi, the librarian was giving out free hot chocolate to any children who were passing by across the street. Charlie Brown really could use a pick-me-up; but who would watch over the table. He needed to make sure nobody took any of the money. But that hot chocolate looked so comforting.

"I'll only be gone a minute; besides, who would steal money from an orphanage anyway…on Christmas no less?!" Feeling relatively safe he headed over to Mr. Guaraldi's cart to get some hot chocolate. It took a little longer than he expected as Mr. Guaraldi had to put on a fresh pot of water, but after a few minutes Charlie Brown had a soothing cup of Hot Chocolate In his hands and was walking back to his table where he saw an angry Peppermint Patty and a sad looking Marcie waiting for him.

He mumbled, "Of all the luck! They have to come back when I'm gone!" Peppermint Patty looked furious.

"I can't believe you Chuck! I ask you to look over this for one hour! One hour! And you're off grabbing hot coco from Old Vince over there!"

Charlie Brown got a little defensive, "Hey, you were gone for over an hour! I had to deal with a hail storm!"

"Don't give me that Chuck! You really messed up big time! I can't believe you, this was such a simple task; how could you possibly manage to screw this up? Lucy must be right about you!" Charlie Brown felt especially hurt about that.

"Look is it really a big deal Patty? I'm sorry I left but nobody was coming to the stand anyway, after you guys left nobody donated anything. The only person to come here was Thibault and he was just being a jerk."

"Yeah, well that jerk just made off with all the proceeds!"

"What?!"

"Yeah blockhead, we saw that little punk climb into his mom's car with something and drive off. Lo and behold when we got back here the entire pot of money is missing!" Charlie Brown had just now realized that the money was gone!

Marcie sighed, "That pot itself was probably worth $20 dollars. We just lost the orphanage money. They'll probably never let us do this again…"

Charlie Brown felt terrible, "Oh man guys, I'm so sorry I don't know what to…"

"Just can it Chuck and get out of here! Come on Marcie, let's pack this stuff up and tell the guys over at the orphanage what happened…"

"I'm sure you can get Thibault to…"

"Can it Chuck! We'll deal with this, we don't need you mucking things up any more!" Charlie Brown quickly nodded and turned away, more depressed than he had been before.

Marcie mumbled, "Merry Christmas Charles…" and helped pack things up with Patty.

* * *

Charlie Brown couldn't believe it, but his Christmas Eve managed to get worse when he got home. His family had a tradition of going out to eat on Christmas Eve, to give their mom a break from all the preparing she had to do on Christmas Day. When he arrived home everybody was gone. He looked at the clock and saw that he was a half hour late and sighed, "I can't believe they didn't wait for me, it figures…" He turned on the T.V. but all that was playing were Christmas specials that he had seen a million times over. They weren't even the good ones; just the thinly veiled marketing ploys. He groaned and turned the T.V. off, "Everybody's either at Violet's party or with their families while I'm stuck here. Plus Patty and Marcie now probably hate me. I'm such a screw up…"

"Maybe Linus is home, I suppose I could see what he's up to. I don't think he's going to his grandma's until tomorrow." Charlie Brown dialed Linus's number and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Linus, it's me, Charlie Brown."

"Oh what do you want?" Charlie Brown was taken aback by that response.

"Is everything okay Linus?"

"Don't try to act like you don't know what's wrong! I saw you avoid me earlier today! You made no attempt to help me in my protest!"

"Why would I? You know I don't believe in the Great Pumpkin."

"It's wasn't about the Great Pumpkin! It was a protest against Santa Claus!"

Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want to protest against Santa Claus; haven't heard of the saying 'don't bite the hand that feeds you?'"

"Have you no principals Charlie Brown?! Santa Claus is the symbol of Christmas commercialism!"

"I wouldn't say that Linus…"

"Oh yes I would! Come on! That fat man is practically the official mascot of Coca Cola!"

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes; it wasn't worth arguing with Linus about this, his will was unshakable. "Whatever you say Linus."

"Don't talk like I'm crazy Charlie Brown! At least I have convictions!"

Charlie Brown groaned, "I didn't mean that Linus."

"Look Charlie Brown I'm late to Violet's party as it is. I'll see you later." And with that Linus hung up the phone.

Charlie Brown muttered to himself, "Even my best friend…I'm really batting a thousand today…" Charlie Brown looked around his house, not even his dog was around. "Some Christmas this is, I'm not even spending it with my family…" With nothing better to do (and nothing worth watching on T.V.), Charlie Brown decided to take a walk. The weather had seemed to subside at least and it was better than just staying inside doing nothing.

It was dark out now, and all the houses on the block were lit up with holiday lights. Across the street he saw Re-Run and his friend, the girl with the pig tails, caroling. Seeing the two young children so engrossed in the Christmas spirit elevated Charlie Brown's mood however he quickly reverted back to his usual gloominess as he passed Violet's house, which was elaborately decorated: she had thousands of lights, neon signs, fake reindeer and snowmen on the front lawn, and fake giant candy canes bordering her drive way making a path to her front door where a beautiful Christmas reef hung.

* * *

"Is everything alright sir?" Marcie noted Peppermint Patty gloomily staring out of Violet's window.

"This Christmas party stinks Marcie."

Marcie looked confused, "Did you try the did Frieda brought, I bet that'll make you change your mind about the party!"

Patty rolled her eyes, "No it's nothing like that, it's just it feels wrong hanging out here, I get the feeling that Violet doesn't think we really belong around here."

Marcie shrugged, "I think you're just being paranoid sir."

"I guess maybe I am. I just feel like such a toad for how I treated Chuck. I really laced into him bad today. I mean he did screw up big time, but his heart was in the right place. I mean he weathered that hail storm for us while we doing our last minute Christmas shopping!"

"Yeah, which let's not forget we were a half hour late for."

"And I chewed him out, on Christmas no less. I bet that kid's really scared of me now Marcie. I can't do that to poor Chuck, especially on Christmas! I really need to apologize."

"That's very thoughtful of you sir."

"Yeah I know it is." Marcie rolled her eyes; Peppermint Patty didn't know the meaning of humble. "Have you seen Chuck around? "

"To be honest I haven't seen Charles around at all. I suppose he didn't come. Sally isn't here either, perhaps they had family obligations."

"Or what if I scared him off! Oh man I feel terrible Marcie! No way, he's got to be here. I bet he's hanging out with Linus! Come on let's go find him!" Patty grabbed Marcie's arm and pulled her out of the room. Marcie could only sigh and look longingly at Frieda's dip as Patty lead her on what she was sure to be another wild goose chase.

* * *

"Maybe I should just knock on the door. Maybe they'll let me in. It's Christmas, I'm sure they'd be willing to have me at their party on Christmas." Charlie Brown took a step towards Violet's house and then stopped, "Oh who am I kidding, Violet would just tell me off and slam the door in my face. Besides, my only friend who isn't angry at me right now is Lucy; and I certainly can't see her trying to convince Violet to let me in." Charlie Brown sighed as he saw the silhouettes of kids laughing in Violet's window and then walked off.

* * *

"I'm sorry Patty but I haven't seen Charlie Brown around here at all. I talked to him on the phone earlier and he didn't indicate if he was going to attend the party or not."

Peppermint Patty impatiently asked, "Why didn't you ask him Linus?"

"I sort of was angry at him at the time; though I suppose it was a stupid thing to be angry about."

Marcie piped in, "Did it have anything to do with your Santa Claus protest Linus? We saw you and your brother while we were on our way to our fundraiser."

"Yeah it did." Linus said sheepishly.

Peppermint Patty groaned, "Oh sheesh let me guess: you got angry at him because he said he believes in Santa over that Great Gourd of yours!"

"It's Pumpkin!" Linus corrected.

"Oh whatever Linus! I can't believe you'd get angry at him for something so stupid! And on Christmas do less!"

Marcie whispered into her ear, "You're not one to talk sir."

"Hey, my reason for being angry at Chuck is more legitimate than Linus's!"

Marcie sighed, "Look, perhaps we should stop arguing like this and just focus on trying to see if Charles is here. I would suggest asking Lucy; she may have seen him around."

"Good idea Marcie, come on I see her by the punch bowl!"

Lucy indeed was at the punch bowl 'listening' to Frieda talk about her hair. Patty had no qualms of interrupting her. "Hey Lucille!"

Eager to talk to anyone besides Frieda, Lucy quickly responded with an enthusiastic, "Heya Patty! What's going on?" Frieda, though slightly annoyed, greeted Peppermint Patty and the others, as well as wishing Marcie, who she hadn't seen before at the party a Merry Christmas.

"I was wondering if either of you have seen Chuck around? Do you know if he came?"

Frieda immediately started in, "I don't know if he decided to come to the party or not, I assumed that since the Little Red Haired Girl, or Heather as she is actually named, wasn't going to come then I assumed he would have little interest coming here. Besides I think that the Brown family usually…"

Lucy curtly interrupted, "No Patty, he didn't come; Violet didn't invite him."

"What do ya mean Violet didn't invite him?!"

Lucy shrugged, "She said she didn't want him spoiling the party. I can understand where she's coming from; that blockhead can really be a downer, especially during Christmas time."

Peppermint Patty was furious, "Are you serious?! Where is Violet?"

"She's over in the living room with Shermy, Eudora, and Franklin I think."

"Good, I'd like a word with her!" Lucy looked confused as Peppermint Patty angrily walked past her. Linus began to feel nervous, hoping that a fight wasn't about to break out, while Marcie merely shook her head and followed Peppermint Patty into the living room.

* * *

Charlie Brown had reached the bridge over the rather small river that was located on the edge of town. He picked up a small pebble and threw it into the river, watching it being taken away by the current. "Some Christmas this is, everybody hates me." He sighed, longing for any company so he wouldn't have to be alone this Christmas but realized it was futile. "When you own family ditches you on Christmas, you know you've had it." He walked off the bridge and stood by the river bank.

"Maybe I should just give up; nothing I ever do seems to work. I'm just a failure." He watched the current flow in the river, "Maybe I'll just go and float in that river; go where the current takes me… maybe I can start a new life: one where nobody calls me 'blockhead'." He quickly dismissed such thoughts but they kept coming back to him.

He muttered, "I suppose anything is better than what I have right now…" and took a step into the river.

* * *

"Violet how DARE you not invite Chuck to your party?! You invited everybody else but him?! What gives?!" Violet was shocked; she wasn't used to anybody calling her out on things; certainly not in her own home. After a minute she regained her composure and replied to Peppermint Patty her usual snide and snobby tone.

"What's it to you Patty? Who cares what happens to that blockhead?" Marcie and Linus took a few steps away from Patty, not sure what to expect. The other kids looked at her expectantly: some secretly cheering for her while others merely spoiling for a good fight.

"That blockhead happens to be MY FRIEND!"

"Yeah, well this isn't _your_ house." Peppermint Patty clenched her fists, causing everybody in the room to tense up.

Peppermint Patty looked around and then shouted, "How can you all just sit by while Violet walks all over Chuck?! It's Christmas; doesn't he deserve to be with friends just like everybody else?!" The room was silent. "I can't believe you people, I'm going to go find Chuck and spend Christmas with him! Anybody who wants to leave this dump is more than welcome to join me!" She looked around and saw most people shyly backing away from her. Franklin started to move toward her but a dirty look from Violet made him slink back against the wall. "You're all a bunch of cowards…"

She looked over, expecting at least to have Marcie and Linus rallying behind her however Marcie was over by the food table, eating some of that delicious dip Frieda made that she was eyeing before and Linus was busy flirting with Eudora. Peppermint Patty tapped on his shoulder and whispered, "Uh Linus, your best friend is spending Christmas depressed and alone…"

Linus urgently whispered back, "Look I'll catch up!" Patty gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, it's not every day I get to see Eudora without Sally creeping down my back!"

Patty muttered, "You sicken me, Linus", and left him with the giggling Eudora. "Come on Marcie, we're leaving!"

"Oh—right behind you sir!" Marcie, caught off guard by Patty, nearly tripped over herself and almost spilled a plate of Frieda's dip all over Violet's floor.

"Augh! Forget it Marcie, I'll talk to Chuck myself!" She left a confused Marcie by the snack table and walked out of Violet's house, slamming the door behind her.

Violet laughed, "Good riddance! It was a mistake to invite a tomboy like her in the first place!" While Violet's friends Patty and Shermy laughed at her comment, many others in the party, such as Linus, Marcie, Franklin, Frieda, and even Lucy shot her dirty looks without her knowing.

* * *

Charlie Brown took a step in the river but suddenly felt himself slipping, "AUGH!!!" He landed hard on his back, like he had many times before. "Ugh, what happened?" He looked around to see that the entire river had frozen over and became a big sheet of ice, "Wha? When did this happen?!"

"I made it happen, Charlie Brown. And it's a good thing I did so just in time in order to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Charlie Brown did not recognize the voice that was speaking it. Was an older person's voice, it sounded firm, yet friendly and warm; like the voice of a parent concerned for their child's safety.

"Ugh…do I know you…" Charlie Brown stood up, rubbing his aching head. His vision was slightly blurry from his fall, so he squinted to make out the figure. It looked exactly like Snoopy at first sight, but there were some differences. First off he seemed more aged, like Snoopy in a few years. He also was wearing as simple grey overcoat and bowler hat. The most glaring difference of course though was the fact that this figure was talking. "You're not…Snoopy?"

The figured smiled, "No, I'm not your trusty beagle. Why do I look like him though you may ask? I decided that it would be best to take this form, a comforting figure that you would recognize."

Charlie Brown just stared, "…what do you mean form?"

"Charlie Brown, my name is Sparky, and I'm your guardian angel!"

Charlie Brown muttered, "I must have hit my head harder than I thought!"

* * *

Peppermint Patty knocked on Charlie Brown's front door. A haggard looking Sally answered.

"Heya Sal! Merry Christmas! Is ole' Chuck around?"

Sally's expression grew grim, "You mean he isn't with you?!"

"Um no, he wasn't invited to Violet's so I thought I'd keep him company. He's not home?"

Sally looked incredibly worried, "No…big brother isn't home. My parents and I were at my Christmas play; it took longer than we thought because Harold Angel was late to the play… We were all supposed to go out to dinner tonight and thought he'd be here when we got home. We hoped he was at Violet's, my mom is driving there right now to pick him up."

Peppermint Patty felt her stomach turn, "Well, he's certainly not there right now…".

Sally's eyes began to tear up, "Oh my…big brother…where is he…".

"I don't know, I think he's pretty upset…over not getting invite to the party and getting to an argument with me and all that…I don't know where he'd be though..."

Sally was shaking, "E-excuse me Patty, but I got to tell dad!" she ran off sobbing. Snoopy then walked to the front door, dressed like a park ranger.

"Come on Snoopy, we got to find Chuck!"

Snoopy nodded and signaled Woodstock and his friends to follow him, "_Here's the world famous rescue team ready to find the lost boy!"_

* * *

"You're my guardian angel?" Charlie Brown asked in disbelief.

"That I am Charlie Brown, and I'm here to help you realize that your life isn't as bad as you think it is."

"Great, just what I need, more lectures…I get enough about my shortcomings from Lucy…I don't want to hear about how I should think everything is sunshine and roses…"

Sparky smiled, "I never said that, I just want to help you realize all that you have."

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes, "Oh really, what?! Nobody likes me. I'm nothing but a burden to my friends and my family! I terrible at everything I do! I'm worthless!! Everyone would be a lot better off without me!"

Sparky frowned, "Oh come now, you mustn't say things like that, you just don't realize how you have affected everyone you know."

"Oh trust me, I know! I hear it from them every time about how useless I am! How I'm such a failure! 'Blockhead!', "Failure Face'! That's all I am!" Charlie Brown kicked the ground and almost lost his balance.

Sparky took off his bowler and began fiddling with it while muttering, "This isn't going to be so easy, isn't it."

Charlie Brown sighed, "You know what I think Sparky? I think the whole world would be better off if I hadn't been born at all."

Sparky looked horrified, "You can't possibly mean that?! You shouldn't say things like…" Sparky began thinking to himself, "…wait a minute… now that's an idea! Charlie Brown, you've got your wish!"

Charlie Brown looked confused, "W-what?!"

Sparky smiled, "Your wish is granted, you've never been born!"

"Well I still feel like I've been born…"

"Just walk with me and I'll show you what I mean!"

Not knowing what to do, Charlie Brown decided it would be best to follow the odd beagle. He took one step on the ice however and slipped, falling once again on his head.

"AUGH!!!!"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Your Life is Wonderful, Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

**Part II**

When Charlie Brown woke up he found himself lying beside the running river. His head still hurt; the freezing cold weather certainly not helping it as well. "It must have all been a dream", he muttered. It had to be; it's ludicrous to think that his 'guardian beagle' visited him and told him that he had made it so he had never been born. He had then noticed it was daytime; he must have slept outside all night! It's a miracle he didn't die from freezing, he thought.

"Hey kid! What are you doing down there?!" Charlie Brown heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked and saw it was Schroeder. Charlie Brown, happy to see a familiar face after his weird ordeal waved to him and then walked over.

"Hey Schroeder, Merry Christmas!" Schroeder looked very confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Charlie Brown eyed him, "Come on Schroeder, you know me! I've known you longer than almost everyone on this block!"

Schroeder, looking scared, started backing away, "Listen man, I don't know who you are or why you know my name but…"

Charlie Brown sighed, "Come on, I was the one who first got you into Beethoven…"

Schroeder rubbed his chin, "Beethoven…oh that music dude, right?!"

"That music dude?! Schroeder, what's gotten into you?! You're crazy about Beethoven!"

Schroder pointed at Charlie Brown, "Listen pal, I'm not 'crazy' about anything; but you sure are! Get out of my face, you are freaking me out!" Schroeder walked away leaving a very confused Charlie Brown to look around. Was he in the right town? All the buildings looked the same as normal, but Schroeder certainly wasn't acting like his himself.

Charlie Brown was stumped, "What the heck…am I still dreaming or…"

"…or was Sparky real?" A voice answered from behind. Sparky patted Charlie Brown on the back, "So how do you like this world without you, Charlie Brown?"

Charlie Brown just stared, "I can't believe this is real."

Sparky sighed, "Yes, we've established that. But how does it make you feel?"

"It's weird…I mean, why doesn't Schroeder like Beethoven?"

"I think you said it yourself. You were the one who first sparked his interest in the toy piano and Beethoven. You would read him Beethoven's biography at least weekly back then, don't you remember?" Charlie Brown nodded. "Without your influence, Schroeder doesn't care for the piano or Beethoven; he's just another normal kid."

Charlie Brown looked at Schroeder who was walking down the block, not doing much of anything, "Well there's nothing wrong with being a 'normal kid', is there?"

"I suppose not Charlie Brown, but he did have something very special; something he wouldn't have without you."

Charlie Brown still couldn't really believe this was happening, "I know what you are trying to do! You're just trying to trick me. I bet this is all an illusion. I'm sure Schroeder would still love Beethoven even if I wasn't around: it's just his nature!"

Sparky rolled his eyes, "A stubborn one, eh? Well then, come on! There's plenty left to show you!"

* * *

Charlie Brown continued walking with Sparky, absorbing the sights. Most of the town was identical, but there were subtle changes. The most glaring however was the baseball field. It was overgrown, looked like it hadn't been used in years. Garbage was scattered everywhere and the fence was rusted and broken. Charlie Brown muttered, "I'm surprised to see this so run down. You'd think without me our team would actually do well."

Sparky smiled, "You really think so, sure you may take most of the blame; but it isn't just you that's bad at baseball. In fact every member of your team is pretty lousy. However, amongst all of them you have the most passion for the game."

"What're you talking about?"

"Nobody cares about baseball like you do! It's your zeal for the game that drives the other kids to play for you."

Charlie Brown sighed, "So basically I'm making people do something they don't even care about?"

"That's not at all what I'm trying to tell you Charlie Brown! Thanks to you they have a love for the game; even if you guys don't win you can't deny that you've had some good times on that mound."

Charlie Brown laughed, "Yeah, like that time Lucy hit the homerun and we made Schroeder kiss her." Charlie Brown then thought of the Schroeder he just saw; how he didn't know about Beethoven. Would all of his friends be so drastically different? He couldn't possibly have had such a profound effect on everybody.

"Oh man! Look at this, the baby's out of his crib again!" Charlie Brown turned around to hear a familiar voice taunting him. Or at least he instinctively thought it was taunting him; it turned out to be Violet Grey, who looked more or less exactly like she normally did. She was flanked by her friend Patty, who was also the same as always and were picking on somebody who was obscured by the two girls.

"P-p-please leave me alone…" a very nervous and very familiar voice pleaded.

"Uh oh Patty, we wouldn't want the baby to cry again, would we?" The two girls laughed as Charlie Brown walked towards them and saw who they were making fun of: Linus van Pelt. He was dressed normally but he looked horrible. His face was pale white and his hair was very messy. He also had a nervous twitch that triggered every couple of seconds.

Patty then asked, in a falsely sweet voice, "So have you heard from Looney Lucy lately?! How's she doing Linus? Burned anyone else's hair recently?"

Linus's eyes began tearing up, "P-please don't talk a-about my s-s-sister like that…" Charlie Brown couldn't believe what he was seeing; Linus was just so…pathetic. He wasn't even trying to defend himself. It wasn't like Linus at all. At least Violet and Patty seemed spot on however.

"Sparky this is crazy; Linus wouldn't just sit there and take that abuse! He'd stand up for himself. He looks like he's given up on life!"

"He pretty much has given up on life; look at the poor boy, he has no confidence in himself."

"But he's always had confidence in himself! He'd never sink to this!"

"That's because he always had someone who'd support him."

Charlie Brown perplexed, asked, "You're talking about me aren't you? But I never did anything; he said himself that I didn't have any convictions."

Sparky smiled, "Friendship is an interested thing Charlie Brown; its effects can be mystifying. As much as you don't believe it; having you around is what always gave Linus the strength to speak his mind."

Charlie Brown muttered, "I guess that means Lucy is even more of a tyrant to him here." Sparky shifted uncomfortably, before Charlie Brown could press the issue, they were interrupted by another voice.

"You're disgusting, do you know that?" A boy approached Violet, Patty, and Linus who Charlie Brown thought looked and sounded incredibly familiar; though he couldn't quite place him. He had stringy hair, like Linus, but it was slicked back. He also wore incredibly nice clothing; they looked newly bought. Even his shoes were shined and sparkled.

Patty and Violet backed away from the new arrival, allowing him to face Linus. He sneered, "Look at you; you're pathetic; still clutching that security blanket!"

Linus stared at his feet, visibly shaking in fear, "I'm sorry Matt."

"Sparky, who's Matt? I don't remember a Matt from our neighborhood." Charlie Brown whispered. He didn't get a response though, as Sparky was nowhere in sight. "What a great time for him to disappear…"

"What a pathetic sight; that thing should be incinerated!" Matt approached Linus who dropped his blanket in fear on Matt's shoes. Matt stopped and stared down at his shoes. Violet, Patty, and Linus all looked horrified. Matt grabbed Linus by the collar of his shirt and began to yell, "Look what you did now you little twerp! You got that filthy thing all over my shoes! Do you know how long it takes me to get these things spotless every morning!?! And you just ruined all my work with that…that…DUST MAGNET!" Once he heard Matt say that, Charlie Brown instantly realized who Matt really was.

Matt raised his fist at Linus, "And now you little zit, you're going to make me get my hand dirty…" Linus closed his eyes and began to prey.

Charlie Brown couldn't stand to see his best friend get hit. Mustering up a courage that was not normally seen in him, he called 'Matt' out. "Hey, Pig-Pen! Get your hands off him!" Matt froze in place. Linus, Patty, and Violet all stared at Charlie Brown in a mix of shock and confusion.

Matt dropped Linus and walked over to Charlie Brown, grabbing him by the collar, "It looks like you're new around here kid, so I won't kill you this time but…DON'T…EVER…CALL…ME…PIG-PEN!!!!" Matt then shoved Charlie Brown who fell backwards into the snow. Matt reached into his pocket and took out a hand sanitizer which he began to rub on his hands profusely. He turned to Linus, "You got lucky this time kid, consider it a Christmas present! But don't ever let me see that ratty old blanket again!" Matt walked off, still rubbing his hands with his sanitizer.

Violet and Patty sniggered at Charlie Brown a bit and then walked off in the other direction. Linus walked over and extended his hand to Charlie Brown, helping him up out of the snow. "Thank you very much for stopping Matt from punching me. I don't think I ever caught your name."

Not wanting a repeat experience like with this world's Schroeder; Charlie Brown knew he had to play along with the whole nobody knowing who he was bit. Charlie Brown smiled and shook his friend's hand, "Charlie Brown, nice to meet you." It felt so odd to be introducing himself to Linus.

"I'm Linus, I really must thank you again for your assistance. Although I'm afraid you may be on Matt's bad side too. He tends to hold grudges."

"Why'd he blow up at me when I called him Pig-Pen?"

Linus darted his eyes back and forth, until he could be assured the coast was clear, "I really shouldn' tell you this, but when he was younger he used to be a really messy kid. People began to call him Pig-Pen and would constantly taunt him about his dirty habits. Eventually he got so fed up over it and cleaned himself up. He's been kind of a jerk ever since." Given everything else Sparky had shown him, Pig-Pen's angry nature was a product of Charlie Brown's absence; though why puzzled Charlie Brown greatly. He had always been on good terms with Pig-Pen, but they were never particularly close.

"Anyway Charlie Brown, I need to get going, my parents expect me at home. Thank you again."

Charlie Brown shook Linus's hand and parted ways. Once Linus was a fair distance away Sparky materialized in front of Charlie Brown.

"So you're back again; tell me, why is Pig-Pen such a defensive bully? He never let things bother him!"

"Well, he never had anybody who accepted him in this world. Sure at first he was proud and defended himself and his lifestyle; but after years of being picked on about it, without anybody saying a kind word, he snapped. He has since worked so hard to repress what it natural to him: his obsession with cleanliness is combating his innate desire to be dirty. It really is a terrible shame."

"I suppose that makes sense, but I still don't get what it has to do with me?"

"You were the only one who accepted his un-cleanliness unconditionally. Remember what you told him last Christmas? He could be carrying the soil that was trod upon by Solomon…"

Charlie Brown's eyes lit up in realization, "…or Nebuchadnezzar or Genghis Khan!"

Sparky smiled, "Very good, Charlie Brown. Now follow me, I want to show you something else."

* * *

The spirit had taken Charlie Brown to his house, which looked mostly the same; however the first thing he noticed was the absence of Snoopy's dog house, which he thought was reasonably seeing as he had built the thing.

As Charlie Brown walked towards the door Sparky interrupted him, "Last time I checked, breaking and entering was still a serious offense in this universe. I'll render us invisible, like a spirit, as to not arouse the suspicions of anybody." Sparky waved his hand and the two found themselves in Charlie Brown's den. The house was decorated for Christmas; however it was much messier than he ever remembered. Snoopy was nowhere to be seen; however sitting in a beanbag was a giant blob that Charlie Brown recognized as his sister, Sally.

Charlie Brown gasped, "Look at her! She's bigger than that time she went to beanbag camp!" Sally was watching 'A Christmas Story', laughing at the "you'll shoot your eye out" scene with Santa Claus. She was eating a bowl of pork rinds. "How could she get like this?!"

"As insignificant you may think you seem to her, she actually looks up to you as a role model. Without you around any sense of order in her life is shattered. She's just a spoiled brat."

Charlie Brown saw his sister belch and then throw her empty bowl on the floor. She bellowed, "MOM! More pork rinds!"

Charlie Brown nearly gagged, "This is pathetic; where's Snoopy? Why isn't he around?"

"Don't forget, your parents adopted him for you. They never adopted him here."

Charlie Brown sighed, "Than that means he's with Lila right? I'm sure he's much better off with her than me. I remember how quickly he left me for her."

"But he came back to you in the long run, Charlie Brown! Besides, this universe is the same as the old one in regards to Lila. Yes she adopted him from the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm but she still had to give him up when they moved to a new apartment that didn't allow dogs. Snoopy was adopted by somebody else."

"Who?" Sparky snapped his fingers and instantly the two of them found themselves in a house in the countryside. The house itself seemed nice but the actual property seemed large and barren. There was a thin wooden picket fence and tied to it was a very depressed looking beagle.

Charlie Brown felt his heart breaking, "Snoopy!" Snoopy was tied to the fence, and looked thinner than Spike at his worst. Snoopy's droopy eyes looked toward the clouds that were covering him with bitter cold snow. He sat up and braced himself, shivering. "Snoopy! Come on, it's me, Charlie Brown!"

Sparky sighed, "He can't see you, remember? And it's not like you could do anything anyway, he isn't your dog." Charlie Brown felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn't bear seeing his dog like this.

The door of the house swung open, revealing a girl about Charlie Brown's age with short brown hair and a red dress who Charlie Brown did not recognize. "HEY REX!!!" She had the most annoying, grating, voice Charlie Brown had ever heard. She put down a bowl of dog food, about half of Snoopy's normal portion, on the steps of the house. "DINNER! HEEL REX!" Snoopy began slowly limping towards the door; Charlie Brown noticed he had a broken leg.

"How'd his leg break, Sparky?"

"That girl used to make him play dress up. She got particularly rough one day and she broke his leg. As a gut reaction he snapped at her, almost biting her. He hasn't been allowed inside since. They said if he pulled that again he'd be put to sleep." Charlie Brown looked at Snoopy in desperation. As Snoopy made it to the steps the girl slammed the door behind her. Snoopy took a step towards the food but couldn't get up the first step; he was literally at the end of his rope, it wouldn't budge any farther.

"Where's Woodstock, doesn't he at least have him to keep him company?"

Sparky sadly nodded in the negative. "Woodstock met Snoopy in your own backyard; a bird that cannot fly. Snoopy protected him. Unfortunately here he didn't have Snoopy to protect him."

Charlie Brown looked at Sparky in horror.

Sparky spat, "That cat next door is still around though. He's the one who did Woodstock in…"

Charlie Brown fell on his knees, "I…I can't stand to see any more of this! Show me something happy Sparky!!- Show me the van Pelt's Christmas! I'm sure they are having a good time together!"

"As you wish Charlie Brown…though it'll be impossible to show them together…" Sparky waved his hands once more as Charlie Brown gave his dog one last forlorn glance before the duo were whisked away.

* * *

Charlie Brown looked around the van Pelt's dining room. The entire house seemed a lot less decorated than he remembered. At home their house would be decorated with the different awards their three kids won which were now completely absent. Charlie Brown saw the van Pelt parents in the dining room, tipsy on wine with who Charlie Brown assumed was Mr. van Pelt's work associates. They were joyfully talking about business and politics; two topics Charlie Brown had no interest in. He walked into the den to see Linus sitting alone, tears in his eyes, writing something.

"Where are Lucy and Re-Run?"

Sparky's face went red, "Re-Run doesn't exist. With all the problems the van Pelt parents have had with Linus and Lucy, they decided not to have another kid; they've dealt with enough heartbreak."

Charlie Brown's felt increasingly worried, "What do you mean Linus **and **Lucy?! You haven't shown me her, where is she?!"

"You aren't going to like this, Charlie Brown…"

"I don't care!"

Sparky shook his head and obliged.

* * *

Charlie Brown found himself in a dimly light room. It was small and bare; only a desk and a bed were present. At the desk sat a young girl in a ragged blue dress with messy dark black hair. Charlie Brown instantly recognized her as Lucy and observed as she read through a stack of Christmas cards that were sent to her. Unable to discern his location, he asked his spiritual companion, "Where are we? It looks like a jail cell here."

"That's almost close to the truth; we're in the Lemon Brook Psychiatric Ward for Mentally Ill Children."

"What the heck are we doing here?! Lucy was crabby, not psychotic?! What could I possibly have done to keep her from this fate?!" Charlie Brown felt his eyes tear up, seeing Lucy sitting alone on Christmas day, locked away from society.

Sparky shrugged, "Lucy has always had anti-social tendencies. When she was a baby though she always had you around; you were like a big brother to her. She acted out her frustrations on you. As she grew older she began to act as your psychiatrist. Through her analysis of you she internally analyzed herself. Without you she never had an outlet for her frustrations and it built up inside her. It all came to a head one day when she saw Frieda flirt with Schroeder. She set her hair on fire."

"Oh my! Is Frieda alright?!"

"Yeah, though her hair is never going to be the same again." Charlie Brown looked at Lucy who was humming "Joy to the World" and began to sob. He realized that through all the garbage he had to put up with her she had always been a true friend to him. She may have been brutal to him, but it was brutally honest. And to see her miserable, locked away from everyone was too much for him to bear…

"Spirit…I've seen enough… I realized how important Lucy and Linus and Snoopy and all the others are in my life and how important I am to them…I want to go home…"

Sparky sighed, "I can't do that Charlie Brown…there is more to see. And I must warn you things only get worse.

Charlie Brown glanced at Lucy and muttered, "I can't see how that's possible."

* * *

Charlie Brown and Sparky found themselves in a very dilapidated part of town; Charlie Brown had never anywhere in as bad a shape as this place in his life. Garbage littered the street, graffiti was all over the walls, and the air itself seemed to produce a feeling of gloom.

Charlie Brown look at the desolate sight and muttered, "There's no way this can be connected to me…I'm just one boy. I don't even know where we are…"

Sparky interjected, "We're in the other side of town." The other side of town was where Peppermint Patty and her classmates lived. It was a lower income area and all, but it certainly was never a dump. "A vicious bully basically runs all the kids here; no one can control them. That's why this place is such a dump." Charlie Brown saw a kid he recognized as Jose Peterson throwing rocks at person's mailbox, laughing.

Charlie Brown groaned, "This is all insane! I've never seen a gang in my whole life?! How is this connected to me at all?!" Sparky said nothing; rather he snapped his finger and they were once again teleported: this time inside a wooden shack. Charlie Brown noticed Franklin and Roy playing cards and drinking root beer at a table. They both had a lot of scratches and a few scars on them. Sitting on a couch on the other side of the room was Marcie: her clothing was tattered and her glasses broken by the frame. Charlie Brown began to feel his blood boil though when he saw who she was sitting next too; the bully who had stolen the orphanage's money: Thibault.

Thibault looked more obnoxious than usual. Complimenting his sideburns was a black fedora with a feather in it and a toothpick he chewed on. Charlie Brown muttered to Sparky, "Is this guy serious?"

"He may dress a little overly flashy, but he's pretty much the most powerful kid in the area."

Marcie timidly spoke to Thibault, "Excuse me, Mr. Thibault, sir; I was just wondering if maybe I could leave now. You see, it's Christmas and I'd really like to be with my parents and…"

Thibault laughed, "Leave?! Why would you want to leave Marcie?! I thought you were going to go cook me and the boys up some Christmas dinner! I can't believe you'd want to leave me now, on Christmas of all times!"

"Well no Thibault, it's just that…"

"Oh I get it; my hospitality is just not good enough for you." Thibault directed his voice to everyone in the shack, "You hear that guys? Marcie thinks she's too good for us!" Thibault turned his attention to Franklin and Roy who both nervously laughed in agreement with him. When he turned back to Marcie he noticed Franklin mutter something under his breath.

"No, I really didn't mean it like that…"

Thibault smiled, "Alright then, why don't you go whip us up something then? You're a girl right; that's the one thing you're supposed to be good at!"

Marcie walked to the small stove in the shack and began to prepare to cook. Thibault yelled over, "Oh, and when you're done you better get to cleaning; my parents expect this place to be spotless when they get back!"

Marcie sighed and replied, "Yes Thibault." Thibault rudely cleared his throat to which Marcie once again sighed, "Yes Thibault…sir…"

Thibault smiled, putting his feet up on the nearby table, "That's more like it. I swear guys women these days just don't know their place. My dad says that they should be seen, not heard. But with girls like Marcie here and that Peppermint what's-her-face who wants to do any looking?!" Thibault began laughing at his own joke, accompanied by more nervous, fake, laughing from Franklin and Roy.

Charlie Brown's fist were trembling, he had never hated somebody so much in his life. "Why is everyone just letting that guy walk all over them?! I don't know why he's bossing everyone around here, nobody barely noticed him back home!"

"Thibault is a vicious bully who preys on the weak. The first time you met him he ended up with your baseball glove. Most people don't take any of his garbage though because they know he's your standard bully: mostly talk no substance. Back in your world someone there was somebody who encouraged everyone in town not to let this punk boss them around. That never occurred here."

Charlie Brown scratched his head, "But that doesn't make any sense. You said it yourself; I was pretty much the only person who let him walk all over me back home. It couldn't have been me who influenced everybody to stand up to him!"

Sparky sighed, "For once you are correct; in a direct sense, you have nothing to do with Thibault bossing everybody. But you are deeply connected to the person who is. More connected than you would ever think."

Charlie Brown began to grow impatient, "Look, I don't have time for riddles or anything, who is it and what do I have to do with all of this?"

Sparky frowned, "I almost don't want to show you this; this may be the worst consequence of you not being born."

Charlie Brown was perplexed, "Even after Lucy?"

"I swear you are not going to like this, Charlie Brown."

"Sparky I NEED to know!"

"I know Charlie Brown, I know."

* * *

Charlie Brown was brought to a familiar looking house; he saw a familiar looking man sitting on a couch, talking on the phone, "I don't know Doctor; none of the medicines seem to be working. She just stays in her room all day. She's even given up on baseball! She loves baseball!" The man began to sob, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I know how hard it must be growing up without a mom; and I've been trying to do my best as a father for her, but she's just so depressed… I can't stand seeing my rare gem like this!"

Charlie Brown's lips began to quiver, "Is that…Mr. Reichardt?" Sparky just nodded. Charlie Brown knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to see, but he walked to Peppermint Patty's room regardless. Charlie Brown stared into her room and was shocked. Peppermint Patty was just sitting on her bed, staring at the wall.

Sparky sighed, "She's been like this for the past year or so. She always felt alienated from the other girls, because she never had a mother. Up to a point she was always her tomboyish, peppy, self; but not having a mom really began to eat away at her. She's lost interest in everything. She doesn't play baseball, doesn't go to camp, doesn't ice skate, and doesn't hang out with Marcie; she doesn't do anything. And trust me; she isn't even a D minus student here."

Charlie Brown stared at her, "So I guess she's the person who never stood up to Thibault here, huh?"

Sparky nodded, "Very much so."

"I don't get it though, I know you are going to say that I'm tied to this; but Peppermint Patty always used to get so frustrated at me. I always felt that she would be better off without a blockhead like me, like I was always holding her back."

"That couldn't be farther from the truth Charlie Brown, you always have been someone very special to Peppermint Patty. It's almost impossible to put in words. Sure she may like teasing you and she sure enjoys beating your butt at baseball; you're somebody incredibly important to her."

"Me?"

"You are almost like her reason for living, Charlie Brown." Charlie Brown could seldom believe such an absurd statement; but as he thought of all of the almost intimate moments he and Peppermint Patty had accidentally shared and their awkward relationship with each other: moments like Ha-Ha Herman, Poor Sweet Baby, all the summer camps, baseball games, every time they sat under that tree and she asked him about love, the time she comforted him when Snoopy ran away; Charlie Brown realized how important they were to each other.

"…she really does care for me…all this time…she was always there for me…"

Sparky clapped his hands together and looked out the window, "Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?"

Charlie Brown nodded, "I understand…I completely understand."

Sparky continued, "You really did have a wonderful life Charlie Brown. Don't you see what a mistake it would be to just throw it away?"

"Yes, I do Sparky…you can take me back now."

Sparky looked at Charlie Brown puzzled, "Take you back? You wished to never be born, Charlie Brown, I can't very well take that back now, can I?" Charlie Brown looked at him in horror, "Now I really must be going, enjoy your new life, Charlie Brown."

"B-but I'm still a phantom!" It was no use, Sparky had already disappeared. Charlie Brown mumbled, "Rats" before noticing that Peppermint Patty was not in her room anymore. He saw her outside, running somewhere in the cold, with no jacket or hat or anything, just her typical shorts, shirt, and sandals. Charlie Brown quickly followed after her.

* * *

Charlie Brown followed Peppermint Patty all the way to the river, and looked in horror and desperation as he saw her stand to the edge, much like he had done not too long before. Charlie Brown could hear her mutter to herself, "Who could ever love a plain old girl like me…with my mousy hair and big nose…" Tears began to creep down her face, "My mom leaves me, Roy stops hanging out with me, my entire baseball team disbands; nobody wants anything to do with me…"

Charlie Brown, in desperation, began to try and communicate, "That's not true Patty! That's not true at all!" It was all for naught, for Charlie Brown didn't exist to her. She couldn't see him or hear him. "Oh please don't jump in there Patty! Please!" Charlie Brown ran up to her and tried to grab her arm, only to have it pass right through him.

Charlie Brown knew her intentions and he knew that this time, the water wasn't going to instantly freeze over. He looked up towards the sky and began pleading, "Sparky?! Sparky!?! I want to go home! Please, I want to go home! Sparky?! God?! Anybody, please I just want to go home… I want to live again! I want to live again!" Charlie Brown feel to his knees in tears, "Please God…I want to go home again!"

To be concluded

**A/N: The ideas for "Matt" and Lucy in the mental institution came from the play **_**Dog Sees God**_**. I have only read up on this play, and from what I gather, most of it seems like stuff I wouldn't agree with, but I thought what they did with Pig-Pen was very clever.**

**Also worth noting is Snoopy's owner in this alternate universe is the Elmyra Duff like character from **_**Snoopy Come Home**_** who temporarily chains up Snoopy and has him as her pet. If you never saw this movie then you can search "Fundamental Friend Dependability" on Youtube and you'll pretty much get the gist of her entire character. **


	3. Chapter 3

Your Life is Wonderful, Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

**Part III**

"…I want to live again…" Charlie Brown pleaded and sobbed for what seemed an eternity. It was now night and the stars dotted the dark sky. "Schroeder, Linus, Lucy, Snoopy, Sally, Marcie, Pig-Pen,…Peppermint Patty….I'll never be able to talk to them again!" Charlie Brown felt a familiar…paw…tug at his shirt. "Now now Snoopy…can't you see I'm upset?" Snoopy tugged at him again, "Snoopy! I said…Snoopy?! Snoopy!" Charlie Brown found himself staring at his beagle, donned in park ranger attire. "Snoopy! You can see me?!" Nervously Snoopy nodded. "And you know who I am?!" Snoopy once again nodded, incredibly confused.

Charlie Brown's face lit up, he instantly hugged his faithful companion, nearly squeezing all of the air out of him. "Snoopy! Am I glad to see you! Merry Christmas!" Snoopy began to gasp for air, which was enough indication for Charlie Brown to put him down while chuckling nervously, "Sorry about that buddy." Woodstock flapped over and laughed at Snoopy, who looked embarrassed. Charlie Brown began petting the bird, which took both Snoopy and Woodstock by surprise, "Woodstock, you're alive!"

Woodstock looked at Snoopy for an explanation who replied, _"I think the poor lad has gone insane!"_

Charlie Brown then heard a familiar voice call out to Snoopy, "Hey Snoop?! Any sign of ole' Chuck?!" Charlie Brown then saw Peppermint Patty walking towards them. He didn't think he had ever felt happier in his life. She looked concerned, but her face was still full of that pep that made her who she was. Charlie Brown darted towards her, like he would towards a football held by Lucy and embraced her, "PEPPERMINT PATTY! Oh it's great to see you! I thought you had…" Patty began pushing him away, red in the face.

"Sheesh Chuck, settle down there. I've been looking for ya! I wanted to see if you wanted to hang around my place tonight, have a little Christmas party since Violet's was lame."

Charlie Brown then looked up at the night sky, "You mean then its still Christmas Eve!?!" Charlie Brown smiled; Sparky must have brought him back!

Peppermint Patty raised an eyebrow, "Yeah Chuck, sheesh, did you hit your head or something?"

Chuck just smirked, "Something like that."

"Well anyway, if you're not doing anything tonight we can hang out at my place. I told everyone at Violet's that they could come on by; I don't know if anyone would want to come though. I think I may have been the only person who thought that Violet's was lame."

"Why did you think that, I heard Violet's are always fun."

Peppermint Patty nervously fidgeted, "Well I just think that she's a snob and…well…" she then took a deep breath, "honestly because you weren't there." Peppermint Patty had known Charlie Brown pretty well; that's why she expected him to start muttering stupidly or to say something really wishy-washy in order to dodge the issue of dealing with a girl who actually liked him. That's why she was as surprised as he was when he simply smiled.

"Wow, thank you very much Patty, I really appreciate that!" Deciding to act on his unusually good mood, Charlie Brown then leaned over and kissed Peppermint Patty on the cheek; the first time he had ever done so (…well people do mention a certain homecoming dance that he can't remember). Snoopy began to clap and Woodstock whistled loudly. Both Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty pulled away from each other quickly; beat red. Charlie Brown began to nervously look at his toes, "Look Patty, I know I act kind of clueless around you, and I know I can be a real idiot too…but…I just wanted to tell you that you really are special to me." Peppermint Patty didn't exactly know what had come over her friend, but she really didn't care.

She fought desperately to hold back tears of joy, "I think that too Chuck." The two of them smiled at each other before Peppermint Patty quickly shook her head, "Oh man! I almost forgot! Your family is looking for you Chuck, they are really worried. Go home and tell them you're alright. And freshen up while you're at it, you look like you've been out here a while. Why don't you invite Sally too? And of course Snoopy and Woodstock are expected!"

Charlie Brown smiled and nodded. He walked off with Snoopy and Woodstock. He whispered to the two of them, "So what do you think guys, did I lay it on a bit too thick?"

Woodstock rolled his eyes and chirped, _"IIII I IIIIIII I III IIIII II IIIII_!"

Snoopy on the other hand donned a pair of sunglasses, "_Oh give the kid a break Woodstock, Joe Cool thinks that the Round Headed Kid played it real smooth!" _Snoopy gave Charlie Brown a hearty pat on the back, _"Done like a real pro, buddy!"_ Charlie Brown smiled, only he was lucky enough to have a dog like Snoopy.

* * *

"I mean seriously, who wants their Christmas ruined by Charlie Brown?!" Violet asked everyone in the room and then began laughing with Patty. "If Peppermint Patty wants to waste her time with him then let her be I guess, more food and punch for us!"

Marcie muttered to Linus, "I'm out of here, Peppermint Patty was right; this is horrible." Linus nodded and went to bid Eudora goodbye as Marcie headed towards the door. She slammed it shut behind her.

Violet, noticing what Marcie did, angrily asked, "Where does she think she's going?! Does she have a problem now?!"

Linus, through gritted teeth, snapped, "Yes she does! We both do! First you exclude Charlie Brown, and only him for that matter, to this Christmas Party, then you make fun of him behind his back, and then you do the same thing to Peppermint Patty because she was the only one who had the heart and courage to defend him!" He turned to everyone else in the room, "Peppermint Patty was right about us! We are all a bunch of heartless jerks! How can we just sit back and let Violet and Patty and so many others treat Charlie Brown like garbage; just because they are "the popular" ones?! Well I say humbug to that! Why don't you all stop thinking about all of his shortcomings for once and think of all the nice things he's done for everybody here?! You should all feel terrible!"

Everyone looked guilty. They either fidgeting with their hands or stared down at their feet; all of them tried avoiding eye contact with Linus. All of them except Violet. "Oh really nice speech Linus! Did you practice that, with all your other ones?! Well you know which way the front door is; I expect you'll use it!" Linus nodded and proudly walked out of the door.

Violet stood there smugly, "Well that takes care of all the riffraff."

"Not quite." Frieda meekly stepping forward stated, "I think Linus is right, I'm really getting sick of seeing you guys always treating Charlie Brown so badly; he really is a nice guy. I'm leaving…" Violet rolled her eyes.

"Me too! I don't see what everyone has against the poor guy." Violet turned around to see Franklin leaving.

"I already said my piece to you earlier today. I'm gone." This time Pig-Pen who began to stamp his feet on her carpet, "Oh and forget the record, I did neglect to shower before coming here."

Violet was about to chew Pig-Pen out but was cut off by Schroeder, "Charlie Brown has always gone out of his way to be nice to everyone, yet you still treat him like he's subhuman. Where's your Christmas spirit?!"

Lucy was the last to speak, "You know what Violet, Charlie Brown is a blockhead! But he's also a good man! I think he at least deserves some respect on Christmas!"

Violet angrily grabbed Lucy's arm, "Don't you dare leave this party Lucy!"

Lucy clenched her hand into a fist and brought it up to Violet's face, "I'll give you five good reasons why I am leaving!" Violet quickly backed away and watching in annoyance as one by one, everybody in her party walked out the door.

Eventually the only people left were her, Patty, and Shermy. Violet was fuming, "I can't believe those ingrates! I'll never invite any of them to one of my parties again!" Patty shook her head and rolled her eyes. Shermy tries sneaking to the front door while Violet's back was turned. Unfortunately for him it wasn't turned for long. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?!" Shermy sighed and sat down on Violet's couch.

* * *

Charlie Brown and Sally, who was immensely relieved when her big brother arrived home, arrived at Peppermint Patty's with Snoopy and Woodstock in tow. Her house was modestly decorated and there were a couple of bags of chips and some soda out. "Sorry it's not much, kind of a last minute thing and all guys." She motioned towards the kitchen, "My dad's making some of his baked ziti, trust me it's to die for!"

Sally, her stomach grumbling, exclaimed, "I hope he finishes soon!" Patty took their coats; while she was gone Sally whispered to her brother, "Kiss her you blockhead!"

Charlie Brown smugly replied, "Already did." Sally's shocked reaction was interrupted by a knock on the door. Peppermint Patty rushed towards the door, unsure of whom it could be. She slowly opened the door revealing all of the kids who left Violet's party.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS CHARLIE BROWN!" Charlie Brown looked at them in awe, not sure what to say.

Peppermint Patty blinked in surprise and then yelled, "DAD! Quadruple that ziti order!"

* * *

Despite being last minute, Peppermint Patty's party was an absolute blast. She didn't lie; her dad's baked ziti was indeed legendary. Schroder brought his toy piano and provided the music and everyone in general was in good spirits. At one point during the night, Lucy slapped Charlie Brown on the back and then put one arm around him, "I just wanted to tell you that you're a good man, Charlie Brown." He smiled and thanked her. He was truly happy to be with all of his friends this Christmas.

A bit later Charlie Brown saw Linus quietly approach Sally; he handed her a small wrapped box which she enthusiastically opened revealing a new pair of gloves and a note that said, "Your Sweet Baboo is thinking of you this Christmas." She quickly hugged a very embarrassed Linus and ran off towards Eudora to brag to her.

Charlie Brown walked up to Linus, "I thought you weren't her Sweet Baboo?"

Linus nervously chuckled, "Heh-heh, well it's Christmas and all Charlie Brown!" Charlie Brown and Linus shared a good laugh together before Linus went to help himself to some more food. The entire party however was soon interrupted by yelling.

"No way! I'm not falling for that! There's no way!" Schroeder was yelling at Lucy who stood next to him, holding mistletoe over both their heads.

"Come on Schroeder, it's a Christmas tradition: when a pretty girl is caught under the mistletoe with a boy, they have to kiss!" Lucy batted her eyelashes, "You wouldn't want to break a Christmas tradition now would you?"

Schroeder shook his head, "Oh I very well can!"

Marcie, with a smirk on her face walked over to them, "Now Schroeder, the mistletoe is a very important aspect of Christmas; it must be honored!"

Pig-Pen yelled across the room, "Yeah Schroeder! Just kiss her for once!"

Soon the entire party was chanting "kiss her" to which Schroeder rolled his eyes, muttered, "Good Grief" then puckered up and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. Lucy smiled contently and walked away while Schroeder made sure to make everyone see him visibly gag. Charlie Brown noticed him smile and blush slightly however after she walked away.

Peppermint Patty walked up to Charlie Brown and simply said, "Merry Christmas Chuck."

Charlie Brown smiled, gently grabbed her hand and replied, "Merry Christmas to you too, Patty." She then rested her head on his shoulders and the two of them listened to the music together.

* * *

A couple of days after Christmas Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Linus, and Sally all went to the mall together to spend their Christmas money and gift cards and whatnot. Once they arrived at the mall Sally literally rushed off to every store, dragging Linus with her; leaving Chuck and Patty behind.

"Your sister sure enjoys shopping, huh Chuck?"

Charlie Brown sighed, "Yeah, tell me about it." Charlie Brown watched as Sally darted from one store to another, dragging Linus by the blanket.

"I'm really just here for a pair of ice skates; I don't really like spending too much time shopping."

Charlie Brown smiled, "I know how you feel."

They walked towards the winter goods store, past the food court, when Patty stopped and pointed someone out to Charlie Brown. "Look Chuck, it's that little wart, Thibault." Charlie Brown looked over and saw Thibault sitting at a table with a girl named Lydia; a girl who Linus had once said fascinated him. Thibault was showing off is ill gotten gains from Christmas Eve, "Anything you want babe: necklaces, earrings, baseball cards: anything your heart desires." Lydia didn't exactly look impressed but humored Thibault nonetheless.

Patty clenched her fist and growled, "That's the money he stole from the orphanage!"

"Well, why don't we get it back?"

Peppermint Patty looked at Chuck in surprise, "Never thought I'd hear that coming from you, Chuck!"

Charlie Brown smiled, "Well I made this mess Patty, I guess I need to clean it up."

Patty pounded one fist into the palm of her hand, "Well I'll certainly be glad to help you out."

The pair approached Thibault. Charlie Brown said, "Man, that's a lot of money you got there Thibault."

Thibault's face went red and he curtly said, "Can't you see I'm with someone! Scram kid!"

Peppermint Patty scowled, "The gig's up Thibault!"

Charlie Brown stared him down, "Yeah, we know you stole that money from the orphanage! So give it back!"

Thibault grinned, "Well maybe I did steal the money, but there's nothing you can do to prove it! Now get outta here before I bust you both up good!"

Lydia looked outraged, "You stole money from an ORPHANAGE?!"

Charlie Brown smirked, "You should have heard him talk about them Lyida, he felt that orphanages were unneeded and that the orphans should fend for themselves."

Lyida looked disgusted. Thibault began stammering, "Now wait a minute Lydia, I didn't mean any of that when I said…"

Lydia grabbed him by the collar, "Listen here you blockhead! You better give them back their money right away!!"

Peppermint Patty smiled, "The charity we work for is located here, and you can give it to them in person."

Thibault began to object until Lydia screamed, "You better do it or I'll slug you!"

They brought him to the charity's booth and he grudgingly gave them the money, which he said "he found abandoned". As they were leaving Thibault gave a dirty look to Chuck and Patty and then turned to Lyida, "Well how bout we get back to our lunch, eh babe?"

Lydia scoffed at him, "Aren't you a little old for me?" and walked off leaving a dejected Thibault to curse his luck.

Peppermint Patty smiled, "Not bad Chuck, not bad at all, though I must admit I think Thibault may be on to something."  
Charlie Brown looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Patty smiled, "I agree with him on this, it's definitely time for lunch! I'm famished, what say you and me grab a burger and a shake?"

Charlie Brown smiled, "I'd say that's an excellent idea."

* * *

Charlie Brown's elevated mood and confidence dropped back to his normal level within a week or so. No matter what his bad luck and lack of self confidence followed him eternally. However, whenever things got really bad he would think back to what Sparky showed him and remember that no matter what: he really did have a wonderful life.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. And I'd like to wish everybody a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **


End file.
